


Snow Blossom

by chanonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanonfire/pseuds/chanonfire





	Snow Blossom

Jisoo is one of the few people that think that every moment is worth capturing. From rainbows in the sky all the way to lady bugs on the ground—he finds them all beautiful. Except there’s one thing that Jisoo finds no beauty in:

Winter.

He hates it. How billions and billions of snowflakes cover all the beauty there is to the world. This is the season that animals hide in their caves and flowers don’t bloom, where is too cold to stay outside, the season that makes nature so un-enjoyable.

But yet here Jisoo is with his camera in hand, the snow falling on his warm skin.

And there Jeonghan was, smiling to the sky as if it was the prettiest thing you can ever lay eyes on.

Click.

Jisoo looks up from the camera to the boy with long hair and he swore that his smile made snow look like fallen cherry blossoms.


End file.
